


Team awesome

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after the finale, Eugune knows how hard it was taking his advice about his dad, know just how much Varian loves his dad.Hes proud of the kid.And hes not about to go without telling him.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Team awesome

Summery: Taked place after plus. 

The battle was over they had won, Zhan tiri was gone for good and they even had Cassandra on their side again. Not bad for an days work, the castle was in ruins but they would rebuild together, just like Corona should.

Having had an long day everyone needed rest, given their homes were destroyed for the time being, the villagers stayed all over the place. Some in the same place where Zhan tiri had been defeated, some at the shack that they had retreated to. And some in the Castle 

Varians gaze landed up at the sky sitting on what was left of the Castle stairs, his mind deep in thought but just enjoying an moments piece

"Penny for your thoughts?".

Jolting Varian smiled tiredly as Eugune took an seat next to him, the presence of his other half or team awesome an comforting feeling.

"Just realing in everything that happened today. Defeating Zhan tiri, getting cassie back. Ire been an long day".

"Long is an understatement". Eugune laughed ruffling Varians hair gently, hand still in his hair he gave the Alchemist an gentle smile. "You know kid, I was proud of you today".

"About what? I didnt really do anything"

"I warned you about your dad, and even though you were in denial about it. You heeded my concerns, and actually listened go my suggestion. Thst was very brave of you. You've really came along way kid".

"I got defensive at first" varian stated softly. "Ever since I got dad back from the Amber, I have been more protective of him. But". He swallowed. "We have come along way, became like family. And I know you would never want harm to come to him. I trust you, I trust you with his life".

Eugune felt an limp in his throat blinking back tears, he never forgot just how vengeful the kid had been only an year ago. And for Varian to trust him, trust his judgment.

Eugune tugged Varian against him wrapping his arm around the younger male, who curled against his chest. Gripping Eugunes Captian Jacket. Face buried into his chest.

"Shhhh". Eugunes gloved hand running through Varians hair, "it's ok. Your ok. We made it. Your dad is ok".

"I could've hurt him". Varian wailed. 

"Varian look at me".

Varians tearfilled eyes slowly raised meeting Eugunes firm gaze.

"By no means is this tour fault, if you hadnt stopped him who knows what would've happened. Where he would be, where we would all be. You did good kid. I am proud of you".

An couple tears ran down Varians cheeks face scrunched up nodding,he curled up against Eugune body relaxing as gentle fingers ran through his hair.

"Get some rest kid". Eugune shifted his back against some rubble. "I am not going anywhere".

"Promise?". Varian stated sleeping hands, still clutching the Caption of the guards jacket.

"I promise".

Varian's body slumped with an relaxed sigh mind drifting to slumber. 

Eugune tugged the younger male closer resting his head ontop of Varians closing his eyes.

Within seconds he was sound asleep.


End file.
